


Дженни

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Мы знакомы с Дженни 22 года. И каждый день я рисую её, потому что не могу не рисовать моё совершенство





	Дженни

**Author's Note:**

> Geborgenheit с немецкого "защищенность, безопасность". Текст написан под песню The Killers - Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine.

Дженни была моим другом ещё до того, как я узнала значение слова «друг». И, вполне вероятно, даже раньше, чем я осознала, что у меня есть друзья. И уж конечно, намного раньше, чем я поняла, что дружба с женщиной для меня может перерасти в нечто большее.

Еще с детства при мысли о Дженни приходило тепло. Спокойное, уютное ощущение защищенности. На уроках немецкого я узнала, как правильно назвать это чувство — Geborgenheit. Почему-то мне казалось, что иностранное слово очень подходит Дженни.

Как только я научилась держать в руке карандаш, первым делом изобразила портрет Дженни: треугольное платье, тонкие прямые линии вместо рук и ног и круглая голова с короткими кучерявыми волосами. Все взрослые одобрительно кивали, «узнавали» в моих детских каракулях то маму, то тетю Жанну, то бабушку, а то и меня саму. И только Дженни со всей доступной трехлетнему ангелу серьезностью заглянула мне в глаза и сказала: «Я так красиво получилась на твоем рисунке! Я всегда буду твоей моделью!»

И она не обманула.  
С тех пор я рисовала Дженни бессчетное количество раз. Хотя кому я вру? Зачем врать, глядя на те восемь тысяч сто двадцать шесть портретов, лежащих на полках аккуратными стопочками? Там есть совсем маленькая Дженни, недовольно сдувающая белые кудряшки со лба. А ещё там есть Дженни, невинно сидящая на соседской груше со спелым фруктом в руках. Капли сока стекают по пальцам прямиком на новые шорты. Не знаю, как рисунку дешевыми фломастерами удалось пронести сквозь годы белизну шорт, желтизну сладкого сока и ржавчину на карманах — на память от покосившегося, сто лет не крашеного забора. Я прекрасно помню даже сейчас, какой скандал устроила бабушка Дженни, когда увидела результат дневного набега на сады. Любого другого ребенка лишили бы сладкого на неделю и обновок на месяц, но Дженни хватило лишь распахнуть свои огромные голубые глаза и доверчиво похлопать ресницами, чтобы её простили, пожалели и наградили.

В моей безжалостной памяти сохранилось и то время, когда переходный возраст и заражение крови обозлились на лицо Дженни и избороздили его гнойными нарывами. Она ненавидела себя, ненавидела болезнь, но никогда не показывала этого. И улыбалась, улыбалась, улыбалась, будто всё ей было нипочем, будто не слышала насмешек и колкостей, будто не замечала откровенной травли от одноклассников. Только просила меня не рисовать её лицо.

Из того периода у меня остались эскизы её ладоней: пальцев средней длины, в которых не было ничего примечательного или изящного, но чувствовалась сила, цепкость и привычка к работе; ногтей, вечно обломанных или обкусанных; запястий с тысячей веснушек; рукавов любимого серого свитера. Все рисунки этих лет черно-бело-серые, но для меня от них по-прежнему веет теплом Дженни.

Время лечит, врачи — не всегда. Болезнь ушла, а шрамы остались, как на лице, так и на душе Дженни. Но она упрямо улыбалась будущему и людям. В университете мы делили одну комнату, несмотря на то что учились на разных специальностях: она собиралась стать самым лучшим в мире детским писателем, а я продолжала делать то единственное, что у меня получалось с детства — рисовать. Иногда она шутила, что однажды мы создадим вместе книгу, которая станет бестселлером и прославит нас на века.  
Если это действительно случится, то я обязательно вставлю в эту книгу портрет Дженни: в её широких синих джинсах и плотном свитере, укутанная при любой погоде, если на улице ниже +30, с очками в черной оправе и морщинками на лбу. Как-то я услышала, что одна из студенток говорит о Дженни что-то вроде «она как старая тетушка в свои двадцать!»  
Но для меня от Дженни исходит все то же ощущение Geborgenheit, что и всегда. С ней тепло.

В тот вечер, когда я рисовала очередной рисунок из стопки, тоже было тепло. Дождь барабанил в окно, будто припозднившийся студент — в неумолимо запертые двери общежития. Дженни уехала домой на пару дней, а я, погрузившись в привычное безмолвное созерцание мира, нарисовала её по памяти и придирчиво разглядывала результат на экране. Вот белобрысая макушка, которую Дженни подкрашивает, чтобы «не слишком умнеть». Волосы распрямились за те несколько лет, что она носит длинную косу, но кажется, в душе они так и остались непослушными кудряшками. Дальше — широкий лоб с упрямой морщинкой над переносицей и светлыми, почти невидимыми бровями. Под очками в круглой оправе её живые и искрящиеся голубые глаза кажутся ещё больше и прекраснее. Почему-то меня охватило непреодолимое желание увидеть, как же они будут смотреться без очков. И я стерла линии оправы, оставив только глаза Дженни, смеющиеся морщинки в углах, тонкие белые полосы не загоревщей под дужками кожи, тянущиеся через виски к волосам. Лицо Дженни без очков стало детским и наивным. Исчезла и напускная строгость, и вечная озабоченность проблемами мировой несправедливости. Я улыбнулась и продолжила всматриваться в нарисованную Дженни.  
Нос, великоватый по общепринятым меркам, но такой естественный и подходящий к прочим чертам её лица, крупным и четким. Губы — бледные, часто сжатые в тонкую линию, когда она с кем-то спорит или чем-то недовольна — сейчас улыбались открыто и по-настоящему. Искренне, как бывало всегда, когда Дженни смотрела на меня.

Неизменный серый свитер плотно закрывает шею и грудь Дженни. Он широкий и бесформенный — настоящая броня против внешнего мира, за таким никто не разглядит, где заканчиваются слои ткани, а где начинается человеческое тело. «Дженни очень редко снимает его, но мне-то не запрещено?» — проскользнула шальная мысль.

И я снова взялась за стилус. Вот исчез квадратный свитер, и вместо него появилась изящная шея, ключицы — слишком острые и неженственные по мнению Дженни, а за ними — два полушария груди. Маленькой, аккуратной, умещающейся в ладони груди, с сосками, напоминающими ягоды переспелого муската. Мне отчаянно захотелось коснуться их кончиками пальцев, погладить, растеребить, наблюдая, как они крепнут и поднимаются над белой кожей, накрыть поцелуем, пощекотать языком, чтобы Дженни вдруг выдохнула прямо мне в волосы, чтобы она почувствовала, как хорошо может быть со мной.

Но вместо этого я провела несмелую линию от груди вниз, к животу — источнику одного из самых больших комплексов Дженни. Он округлый и мягкий, хоть и выступает чуть больше, чем считается эталонным для женщин. Но что такое эталоны, когда дело касается Дженни? Она прекрасна такой, какая она есть, поэтому я не стесняясь вывожу линии талии, живота и бедер. 

Дженни так приятно гладить по чуть холодноватой белой коже, прислушиваясь к каждому ответному движению её тела. Спускаться пальцами вниз от груди к резко выделяющимся ребрам, оттуда к животу, а потом дальше... Мои порывы остановила линия неизменных джинс, которых у Дженни в шкафу были сотни. Абсолютно одинаковые, безликие сотни джинсовых штанов, одни сменяли другие, когда те рвалась, и так до бесконечности. Никогда не любила, как джинсы скрывают ноги Дженни.

Что ж, это был мой рисунок, значит, я могла исправить эту вселенскую несправедливость и нарисовать длинные, изящные ноги как они есть, без одежды. Мысленно погладить колени, на которые Дженни всегда ругалась, утверждая, что они болят по поводу и без. Позволить стилусу поцеловать шрам на левом бедре. Провести пальцем по изображению на экране — и дать фантазии волю. Завитки светлых волосков на лобке едва покрывают половые губы: нежные, пьяняще мягкие на ощупь. Если коснуться их моими губами — то Дженни, наверное, засмеется от удовольствия тем самым смехом, который я слышала всего несколько раз за все то время, что мы с ней знакомы. Застонет ли она, если развести их языком? А если пальцами? Где-то в тот миг фантазия и вышла из-под моего контроля и пальцы — длинные, с коротко остриженными ногтями и синими венами, слишком близкими к смуглой коже, — мои пальцы появились на рисунке, раздвигая половые губы Дженни, надавливая и лаская, как на эротических гравюрах французских художников начала прошлого века. В голову ударил жар, и я сдалась на милость своих чувств.

А потом за плечом раздался тихий шепот: «Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это осталось только рисунком». И через мгновение губы Дженни нежно коснулись моих.

— Опять перебираешь старые картинки? — тот же голос моей любимой женщины возвращает меня к действительности. Я поднимаю на неё взгляд и понимаю, что она — лучше любого из моих рисунков.  
И однажды мы создадим детскую книгу и подарим её нашим детям. Вместе. Навсегда.


End file.
